


Feral

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Hope/Josie [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Josette Saltzman was taken by The Triad in order to lure Hope out of The Salvatore School. It was really an unwise decision on their part.





	Feral

“Hope, it's going to be okay. We are going to get her back. Just like we've got you back and everyone else we've almost lost over the years” MG said, his hand hovering over her shoulder, unsure of whether or not she would consent to his offer of comfort. 

He was very surprised when she leaned back into him, bypassing his hand to rest against his shoulder. MG could feel her trembling even in his loose grip. He was equally surprised when Lizzie Saltzman, also trembling and terrified for her sister, approached taking Hope’s hand in her own. MG was doing his best to maintain a steady and calm demeanor. Josie Saltzman was his best friend in the world, but he knew that Lizzie, as her twin and her other half, was likely twice as terrified as he was. 

MG also knew Hope loved Josie deeply, even if Hope didn't realize yet. He could see it in her eyes, every time she gazed across the room when she thought no one was paying any attention. He could feel it in the fear that was shaking Hope to her core right now. MG was certain that by the time this trial was over, Hope would figure it out. He did hope she would, the girl had the emotional intelligence of a banana. 

“All right, is this the full super squad or are you all useless without our Josie?” Alaric asked a crossbow and a double-sided ax across is back. Fury and panic were plain on his face with his daughter's life at stake. Hope immediately extricated herself from the chain of her friends linked arms and hands. MG noticed the sword hanging from the tribrid’s hip. 

“Kaleb's going to hold the fort down here and Raf will bring the Wolves once we've narrowed down a location. I just hope Josie is still wearing the charm I gave her.” Nausea wracked Hope’s stomach. She had lost too much already and had only just gotten to a place where the Saltzman twins could stand her mere presence again. Josie was... Josie was special to her. Hope was prepared to do anything to get her back. 

“You… you _charmed_ my sister?!” Lizzie's voice rose in pitch and her fingers twitched, ready to go for the wall of the school and acquire the magic needed to cast a spell. Her eyes sparkled and Alaric glanced questioningly in Hope’s direction.

“No, I gave her _a_ charm for her birthday. A charm to make... to make quiet things heard. Hopefully, I'll be able to use it to hear her. That was the... well, you know.” Hope blushed a bit at the knowing looks she received from MG and Dr. Saltzman.

“You didn't give me a birthday present.” Lizzie muttered beneath her breath, though she was grateful that pendant would be serving their needs. ”But _fine_. It'll be good. We'll save Josie. Hope will be her hot ass heroic self - then receive all of the credit.”

Hope, MG, and Alaric all raised their eyebrows in some form of shock. Hope’s expression quickly turned into an affectionate smirk as she shrugged. She knew, for the most part, what was she had said was true. MG snorted out a laugh and Alaric let out a half-groan, accompanied by another shrug. He never had any idea of who liked him and he didn't care to... at all. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Alaric dismissed the line of conversation in the awkward atmosphere before leading them to the school van. He shut the door tightly behind them, his chest full of pent-up emotion. ”This is not what I wanted for school. I wanted to form a safe place for you kids to learn control... and how best to protect yourselves. I never wanted to form a child army. Somehow that's what, at least some of you, have become despite my best efforts.” 

“This isn't an army, Dr.Saltzman, and we know you always do your best to defend us... with all of your human capabilities. We fight because we feel it's the right thing to do. Because we know we are best suited to protect Josie, the school, and everyone else we care most about. It's like Dumbledore's Army in Harry Potter, except we’re the Super Squad.” MG argued, jumping in before even Hope was able to. Alaric met everyone else's eyes and was met with staunch agreement from all.

“Josie isn’t just your daughter; Ric or Lizzie's twin, or MG’s best friend. Josie is a part of the school and a part of this family. Josie is a part of _us_... as much as I had once fought off being any part of anything. Now, get over your guilt trip and let's go get our girl back.” Hope’s repressed anger made her speak much more quickly than she normally did... nearly bowling her headmaster, father figure, and mentor completely over. 

Lizzie Saltzman reached forward and squeezed Hope’s hand as her father turned around, shut up, and sat down to drive. Hope squeezed her hand back and watched everyone sit quietly, waiting for her to take the lead. She never intended to be a leader. For Josie, she was more than willing to jump in headfirst. Hope turned off her mind and strained her vampire hearing as MG did the same. Lizzie began to drain Hope’s magic, taking as much as she possibly could and finding no end to the deep well of power in the tribrid.

The voice was small, muffled, and _furious_ which made Hope smile. She never thought she'd hear beautiful, bubbly, and brilliant Josie Saltzman using such language. Hope kind of loved it. The words weren't totally clear and it sounded like she was gagged, but not in too much pain. She swore to herself that she would reduce whatever or whoever was gagging Josie to absolute ash. Hope pulled out of the listening and pointed Alaric in the correct direction. Soon, they would be close enough for an easier tracking spell and Hope to destroy whoever had caused her Josie pain. 

-

“How did she sound? Is she okay? How far away?” Hope was immediately bombarded with questions. It was overwhelming in the worst way.

“Stop! Let her breathe, dammit!” Lizzie yelled, throwing an arm out in front of Hope. She turned back to the other girl and spoke more softly. ”Take your time. We know there's no way to do this without you.” 

“Everything's going to be fine... Josie's just _pissed_. They've got no idea we're coming but I couldn't tell _why_ they wanted her.” Hope took a moment to organize her thoughts and then began to think out loud. She whirled on MG when she heard the vampire snort out loud. He flinched backward from her instinctively. 

“I'm just... It's kind of obvious. Anyone who's ever read a comic book or seen a superhero movie they would know automatically why Josie, in particular, would be targeted. It's the same reason Lois Lane gets kidnapped, Mary Jane, Iris West... She's a Damsel in Distress.” MG backtracked and immediately began trying to explain himself. For the first time in the many years he had known her, MG watched Hope Mikaelson's cheeks go pink as she began to blush. 

“We are... We are not having this conversation.” Hope cut him off before he could interject and put any other ridiculous ideas into people's heads. It was Josie who had once had a crush on Hope. Not vice versa. Not that Hope’s heart had been open to ever process feelings of any variety. She sat down and focused once more on identifying Josie’s voice. 

The muffled curses came to her much more easily this time. Josie struggled against her bonds and voices complained distantly at having to watch over some spoiled and angry teenage girl. Hope could hear attempts at defensive spells but there was no magic anywhere for Josie to drain. She listened to Josie and the kidnappers for the remainder of the trip until Lizzie needed her attention and her magic for a tracking spell. The blonde shot her questioning look and Hope simply nodded. 

“I’m good. Take as much as you need.” Hope squeezed Lizzie's hand again.” I am pretty much a bottomless pit of magic. Letting you Gemini witches have some feels pretty nice on occasion.” She scoffed lightly to herself. 

“You know if you did have feelings for Josie... it wouldn't bother me. I only want my sister to be happy. If you treat her well, we won't have a problem.” Lizzie said with a hint of warning in her eyes and Hope was reminded of the multiple times she had seen Lizzie in her Hulk mode. 

“Noted.” Hope replied. Hope concentrated on tracking. “They aren't hurting her... And they seem to think that means I’ll spare them. MG thinks they took Josie specifically to hurt me. It was the single most stupid thing they could have done. If I see a bruise or a scratch on her head I will destroy them all.” 

“We’ll have to go on foot from here.” Alaric called as the bus stopped. “How’s the spell going, Elizabeth?”

“All good, Dad, but let's hurry. Hope said things have started to sound pretty tense in there.” Lizzie playing her part as Hope had told her and wincing at the use of her full first name. “MG, Hope... are you ready to do what we talked about?”

They nodded in response and MG lent his hand to Lizzie as Hope dropped her grip, letting the witch use his power while the tribrid dropped to the dirt floor; her bones popping and grinding, fur bursting from her skin as she shifted into her wolf form. MG helped Lizzie up onto the wolf Hope’s back and turned back to their teacher, mentor, and father figure. ”I'm so sorry, but this was all the girls’ idea. I need you to know that.” Alaric was left far behind in the dust before they ever heard his response.

Lizzie leaned down to whisper to the wolf and Hope howled as loudly as she could before beginning to run as quickly as possible with another person on her back. MG ran alongside them, keeping up easily with vampire speed. Froth formed at the corner of Hope Wolf's mouth as she allowed all of her long-repressed rage, fury, and pain to roil up in her wolf form. Lizzie clutched to the scruff of her neck with both hands, occasionally whispering direction or encouragement into one fuzzy ear. None of the students could hear Alaric calling after them, they were moving so quickly. 

Hope bound up a flight of stairs in three easy leaps, eliciting rude comments from Lizzie being jostled on her back before she slid to a stop. Lizzie jumped down and grabbed MG's hand as Hope leaped once more and ripped the throat out of the guard at the door before he could move. She stood over him on her back paws and shoved at the door. When nothing happened, she dropped down and stared at her friend's expectantly, coughing her head toward the door. It would have been cute if Hope’s jaws weren't dripping with blood and viscera. MG edged around her to pull a key card from the guard's belt and slid it to open the door. 

Before the door even flung open fully, the Hope wolf had run through and disappeared down the hallway. She was out of sight in moments. Lizzie, with her regular hearing, caught the screech of pain that was suddenly cut off into a garbled, wet sound. MG scooped Lizzie up off of her feet so she wouldn't have to stop siphoning his magic and raced behind Hope. Lizzie buried her face in MG’s shoulder to keep from getting sick. 

There was a veritable trail of bodies in her wake. Lizzie was impressed and a little bit afraid. MG's eyes were visibly changing when he came to a sliding stop and set her down. The smell of blood was beginning to reach his nose. Just in case, she skipped some steps away. Lizzie felt as though she were going to buzz out of her skin with the amount of power she had siphoned between the two supernaturals on either side of her. 

What Lizzie had taken from MG was only a drop in the bucket compared to the _masses_ of power she kept siphoning from Hope. The tribrid had told her there was plenty left. She had to wonder if her friend was a bottomless well of magical power. Hope Wolf's hackles were raised and her teeth were bared with fury at the group of Malivore cultists standing between herself and Josie. They were armed with various weapons, ranging from guns to magical artifacts. Lizzie would still bet on Hope, even if there were twenty more enemies between Hope and her objective than there were now. 

-

Hope could smell fear emanating from the ones between herself and Josie; could hear the witch's heart skip a beat when the trio burst into the room. She only paused for half a moment to process the layout of the room before she leaped onto the nearest guard. Bullets rang and echoed in her ears, distant pain impacting her side, but momentum carried her through as she brought down the doomed man. Her jaw locked around his trachea as she ripped his throat out and then she tucked, rolling away, turning into a barely clothed Hope Mikaelson. Her sports bra and tight jeans stuck with her during the transformation, but her shirt was missing and her sword clattered to the floor. 

With vampiric speed, matched only by MG flanking her on the other side of the room wielding a wood chopping ax, Hope grabbed the sword and cut through everyone in her way. Lizzie chanted intently behind her, the sword heating and glowing red in her hand as she sliced. Powered from the witch’s magic, wolf-ish growls emanating from deep in her chest. Black lines extending from her eyes and across her face in her rage. In her peripheral vision, Hope saw the guard behind Josie's chair draw a weapon and shouted, pointing a finger towards the threat. A bolt of green energy blasted the enemy back 15 ft and burned with a crevasse of acidic smells deep into his skin. Her sword and jaw dripped with blood as Hope dropped the final corpse to the ground, half drained.

She used the last of her vampiric strength to force herself forward to Josie's side, the remnants of claws at the ends of her fingers used to slash the bonds holding Josie to her chair. She fell to her knees in front of the slightly battered form, beginning to feel the aches and pains of her injuries. Hope pushed the sensations to the back of her mind and forced herself to be present in her own body once more, gently removing the duct tape keeping Josie’s mouth shut. Tears began to leave tracks through the blood and dirt on her cheeks but she did not notice them. 

“It's a trap! Get out of here, Hope! They want you. It's a trap, go!” Josie immediately yelled, pushing on the other girl's shoulders, and almost tripping over her in haste. Fear colored her eyes and her voice. She attempted to haul Hope up by her shoulders, but her arms and legs protested any movement from their forced stillness. 

MG and Lizzie joined the two girls, Lizzie inserting herself next to her twin and supporting her, while MG draping his hoodie over Hope’s shoulders. She slid into the comforting garment as the vampire helped her back up on her feet. He had never seen her this weak. She bled from a variety of wounds, but MG had no idea how to help. Quickly, Lizzie allowed Josie to siphon magic from her in preparation for whatever came next. 

“I just said that this was a _trap_! Get. Hope. OUT.” Josie continued to protest as the sound of boots pounded in the hallway above them, men's voice bouncing around the tiled floors of Triad Industries. MG, drag her away if you have to, please.” Josie was practically begging. 

“Josie... Josie, I knew that coming in here. Nobody was going to be able to stop me. I don't care. Not when it's you. Now take my hand, and stay behind me... backup is on the way. I can hear Raf now, with the wolves.” Hope zipped the hoodie up.

“You're hurt, Hope. Take it easy. You don't have to fight. Everything doesn't come down to you.” Josie reached out and pulled the sword from Hope's hand, looking at where Hope’s side was still bleeding. ”We just have to make sure they don't get their hands on you. That's what's important right now.” 

“It is increasingly clear we have vastly different ideas of what is important, Jo.” Hope said in a low and pained tone. You should know your father is going to be pissed with me when we get back. I kind of took off with MG and Lizzie... without his permission..” 

Hope held on to Josie's arm as they jogged out the same way they had come in. MG rushed in front of them anytime it seemed there was the slightest danger. In the back of their little group, Lizzie worked to keep both Hope and Josie on their feet. She was worried about how little care Hope was taking with her health... especially since Josie was for the most part fine but a few bruises. Hope still tended to throw herself between any dangers and her friends. Now that she had friends... Hope refused to lose any of them.

“I... I had no idea of the way things are between you and Hope. You could have told me, you know. She's made great strides after all of these adventures we've had.” Lizzie spoke quietly to her twin while MG helped Hope with her injury, now that they were in a relatively safe place in the woods. The tribrid bit down onto a stick to keep from screaming as he dug the bullet out of her side. Josie simultaneously wanted to help and couldn't stand to watch. 

“I don't know what you're talking about, Lizzie. Nothing has changed between me and Hope.” Josie said, confusion in her voice, but her cheeks were already turning pink.

“You're so absolutely full of shit, Josie. The way you two look at one another, the way Hope reacted when we realized you were gone. It's obvious. Something is going on there.” Lizzie rolled her eyes, then grimaced at the sound Hope made. ”They're done working on whatever that mess was... Oh, look, Hope has already run off to fight again.” 

-

”That girl is going to be the death of me. Trust me, it's not like I _want_ to like her as much as I do.” Josie grimaced affectionately before stomping after Hope, yelling at the beautiful girl whose tightly bound braids were taking out half-again the enemies the sword did. She paused for a moment and watched. Aww, she's using the birthday present I got her, Josie thought.

One of the men fighting on behalf of Triad Industries grabbed Hope by the braid with the intent to pull her towards him and ended up shrieked furiously with surprise and pain. He pulled his bleeding hand back and cradled it against his chest horrified. Hope then rounded on him, prepared to mow him over.

“What did you get her?” Lizzie asked in reluctant admiration, squashing the annoyance that Josie and Hope were in a place they gave each other birthday presents. 

“They're like small caltrops made to be braided into the hair so that it hurts to be grabbed, and the braids can be used as its weapon,” Josie said with a hint of pride in her voice at her genius for buying them for Hope. “I just thought they suited her.” 

“I must admit... that's pretty damn cool.” Lizzie admitted begrudgingly. “Should we go stop her?” 

“Probably,” MG answered, stepping up to join them. Much like Hope, he smelled of blood, but he was grinning despite his obvious exhaustion. ”She seems to be having a little fun, though.” 

“You should have seen her, Josie. She was terrified and furious when we realized you were taken. It wasn't the Hope we knew. She was operating out of fear and anger, focused on rescuing you.” Lizzie said slowly. “She was giving me and Dad a run for our money.” 

“Hope loves you, Josie. Whether either of you knows it or not. That's why Triad came for you because it's obvious that you're the one she cares for most. You're the Lois Lane to Hope’s Superman. Equals in badassery, but one of you is much easier to kidnap.” MG added his two cents again. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have used her exact methods, but I would likely have done the same thing. She doesn’t possess the language to put her feelings into words. Hope... Hope has next to no experience with any of this. Now, come help me drag Hope out of this mess before she gets herself killed.” 

Josie and Lizzie made eye contact with one another before beginning to chant the summoning spell. MG picked Hope’s distant Roar of Fury from the battle and slid to stand behind Lizzie. She clattered to a stop; battered, but with no dire injuries like before, at Josie's feet. MG offered a hand to help her to her own feet. 

Before Hope could protest, Josie stepped in to hug Hope tightly. Hope stood confused for a moment, then wrapped her arms around the witch. Josie didn't care about the blood or various kinds of nastiness Hope was covered in. She didn't care that she accidentally pricked herself on one of Hope's hair spikes. She cared that she was safe for the most part and surrounded by her favorite people. 

“Thank you, for leading the charge for my rescue and keeping my dad far away from the danger. I know you were enjoying the battle, but could you stand to leave the cleanup to the Wolves? I just want to go home.” Josie meant every word, though they doubled to get Hope out of harm's way. 

“Oh, right. May I?” Hope asked, opening her arms to Josie. She nodded and Hope easily lifted the witch as MG did the same with Lizzie. Hope gave Raphael a nod as he swung a Bo Staff around his head. The Triad forces were down to only a couple dozen men. 

-

Hope and MG each placed one of the twins in front of them when they finally found Dr. Alaric Saltzman once more. He immediately pulled his daughters into his arms. “ Oh, my girls. It's so good to have you safe again…” He trailed off, finally looking past them, feeling as though something was missing. “Hope, get in here.” 

Hope stepped into the hug. She didn't have the energy for the begrudging fronts she usually would have put up. MG hadn't been invited, but he threw his arms as far around everyone as he could get them. 

When Alaric and MG stepped away, the girls still clung to one another. Lizzie and Josie each subtly supported half of Hope’s weight. With MG behind them to make sure she didn't fall backward, as the day's endeavors began to take their toll. Josie pulled her into the seat next to her and Hope leaned onto her shoulder already half asleep. She reached up to play with Hope’s hair before realizing that she might hurt her and settled for lacing their fingers together instead. 

Throughout the drive Josie spoke quietly to Hope thanking her for everything she had done for her that day, telling her how much she cared for her and how everything was going to be alright going forward. She knew how much Hope was risked by going that far down into her magical powers. Josie couldn't imagine anyone being that brave and crazy for her. She ignored her aches and pains choosing instead to give Hope a full once-over, looking for any injuries they might have missed. 

“She won't wake up, Dad. How are we going to get her into the school? She's so muscley I can barely get her off of me. Do you think she's okay?” Josie asked, Panic rising in her chest. One of the caltrops was already cutting into her shoulder. 

“ Jo, I think you should see if she's been completely tapped before you panic. She might just have a magic hangover and you're better at feeling for the magic without taking any away from her.” Lizzie spoke quietly from the seat behind the pair. Reaching forward she began to pull the braid apart, and remove the weapons from the hair. 

Josie looked down at their intertwined hands and felt for the near fathomless Magic she easily identified as Hope’s. Josie never before had to reach so far to find the energy in her friend. Usually, Hope’s nearly endless power simmered just below her skin, right at the surface. No wonder Hope had barely been able to stay on her feet. She was practically made of power and she fell apart when it finally ran out. 

“She's down to her last dregs. She’ll require bed rest, I think. Hope can't siphon like us and I don't know if it would work for us to put magic into her. Her power could react adversely to ours. I think it’s best to keep a close eye on her for a while.” Josie advised, suddenly even more concerned for Hope as she tried to reassure herself. 

“It's fine, guys. We can carry her in. It's us that she saved after all. Go on. We've got this.” Lizzie dismissed her father, MG, and Dorian who had come to see if he could be of any use. 

Lizzie had never seen Hope go completely feral... giving into her wolf side even as she stood and fought on two legs with a sword. Now Hope seemed so innocent and young and at peace, asleep in a magically induced coma. Lizzie worried for both Hope and her sister if anything were to go wrong. 

The twins made heavy eye contact for a moment before beginning to chant in unison, magic wrapping around Hope and lifting her from the bus seat into the air. Josie put considerable effort into making the trip as comfortable as possible. It took a little extra strength and focus to maneuver her upstairs and comfortably into Josie's bed where they could take turns keeping an eye on her. Neither of them thought it would be wise to leave Hope alone for too long. 

“Is there any way that we can get her cleaned up without being completely invasive?” Josie asked Lizzie, completely exhausted, but her tone still slightly sardonic. They stood at the foot of the bed and watched Hope sleep for a moment, a series of towels laid out beneath her to protect Josie’s bed from the nastiness still covering Hope. “There is probably a spell, but I think I'm completely tapped for magic, even after everything I had siphoned from Hope.” 

“You stay here with her and I'll go ask Emma. Hope probably would prefer Emma to clean her up anyway.” Lizzie answered thoughtfully. “Yell for me if anything changes up here. I'm all for making her a little uncomfortable now and again, but I don't think I want her dead anymore.” 

Lizzie lifted the pendant that still hung from Josie’s neck so that she could get a better look at it. Lizzie had to give Josie credit for giving the charm to Josie. Certainly, the caring act added more credit to the Hope column. “It's a really good thing Hope gave this to you, you know. She saved your life with this stupid necklace.”

“What do you mean?” Josie asked. “ I thought this was just some trinket she had picked up on a trip to New Orleans or something.” 

“She told me on our way to get you. That is a magical artifact charmed to help quiet things be heard.” Lizzie let it fall back to Josie's chest and met her eyes solidly for a moment. “ She does have her moments.” 

Lizzie stepped out of their room and padded out into the hall, doing her best not to wake or disturb their classmates. Josie took some wet wipes from the vanity and began to clean up Hope’s face. The sleeping young woman leaned into her touch unknowingly and Josie’s heart clenched. She started to comb out Hope’s hair next, putting the caltrops back into their box on her bedside table. The angles were a bit hard to reach, but Josie had Hope looking a bit better by the time Emma arrived and was ready to take over. 

She sat right outside of the bathroom door until Hope and Emma emerged, Emma using the same floating spell as the twins, smelling fresh as daisies. Lizzie had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Josie had spent a good amount of time sitting back and watching her sister’s chest rise and fall. It was comforting to know Hope was on the other side of the door and her sister was directly in front of her, perfectly safe, after having gone through hell to rescue Josie. Despite the mansion full of Supernaturals, just those two women made her feel safer than anyone ever had before. 

-  
“You should get some sleep, Josie. You've been through a lot over the past couple of days.” Emma reached up to hold Josie’s cheek in one hand, closed her eyes, and sighed. Magic flowed through one woman into the other and Josie felt her aches, pains, and bruises ease... then fade completely. 

“Thank you, but I would prefer to stay with her until she wakes up. Hope shouldn't wake up alone. Not after everything, she's been through and what she's done for me.” Josie said with new assurance and confidence. 

“Will you at least let me sit with her while you take a shower? Maybe wake up your sister and take her with you so you won't have to be alone.” Emma suggested.” You may have lasting effects from this experience you haven’t realized.” 

“Hope has been through plenty worse. If she can take it, then so can I.” Josie said in a determined tone though her exhaustion was getting the better of her. “I... have been trying to break her of that habit though. Maybe I should attempt to be a good influence.” 

“That sounds better.” Emma nodded as she and Josie tucked Hope into Josie's bed. “By the way, where were you planning on sleeping tonight, Miss. Saltzman?” 

“Oh, I know for a fact that if Lizzie had managed to stay awake for long enough she’d have insisted I sleep in her bed with her tonight. No matter how much she kicks, I'm feeling inclined towards that myself. I don't know if you've noticed yet, Doctor Emma, but we can be a bit codependent.” Josie teased, her rare sarcastic side making an appearance. 

Josie gathered her pajamas and shower caddy before waking her twin, hauling the still mostly asleep Lizzie along with her. By the time the brunette twin had finished her shower, the blonde had fallen asleep sitting atop a nearby toilet. Josie very nearly laughed out loud but finished her bedtime routine before waking Lizzie again and guiding her back to their bedroom. Emma was still at Hope’s bedside holding her hand after having dragged a chair over.

“Thank you, Emma. We're good now. I'll send you a message if anything changes. Goodnight.” Josie traded places with the good doctor, taking one of Hope’s hands in her own. She could feel the tribrid’s power growing slowly. “Emma did well with you. I didn't like seeing you hurt and filthy and kind of crazy. Even if it was over me.” 

The door shut behind Emma quietly as Josie began to speak to the sleeping Hope. “I guess I really ought to have noticed how you felt about me before all this happened. I should have realized how I felt about you before this happened. I'm sorry, Hope.” 

Josie laid her head down on Hope’s arm, meaning to only close her eyes for a moment. She woke up the next morning to Lizzie shaking her shoulder. Her neck ached from sleeping at the awkward angle. 

“Go on and get in bed, Jo. I'll sit with her while you get some real sleep.” Lizzie helped Josie up to her feet and over to the bed. She tucked the brunette in and sat on the edge of Josie's, next to Hope. Josie was asleep within seconds. 

“You and I... we just became friends, Hope. I'm going to resurrect you and kill you again if you take your leave before we do _real_ sleepovers, hair braiding... and all of that stupid jazz.” Lizzie looked down at Hope, shrugged then set her laptop on top of the sleeping girl, using her as a stand to watch her shows. 

“That is very wrong.” MG spoke quietly as he carried a chair next to Lizzie's. Instead of doing anything about the wrongness he settled in to watch the show as well. 

“It's been... it's been a hard couple of days. How are you holding up, Liz?” MG asked, his arm draped across the backs of their chairs. “I know everyone has been worried about Hope and Josie, but I wanted to check on you in particular.” 

“I... don't feel an episode coming on or anything if that's what you mean. When we realized Josie was missing, I was terrified. It wasn't until I saw the look on Hope’s face and I understood the depth of her determination that I felt at all confident we’d be able to rescue her.” Lizzie hit pause and leaned back in her chair as she told him how she felt. MG appreciated the rare moment.

“Did you know about her feelings for Josie before this?” MG asked next, leaning on to the back legs of his chair. “I've had it pegged for weeks but it's starting to look like I'm the only one around here who picks up on these kinds of things. I pay the most attention.” 

“I pay next to no attention and that's why I've got to keep you around. There was a time though when we were kids and you hadn't even been turned yet, that I suspected Josie's feelings for Hope. She told us that story and you can ask her for more details if you want them, but I thought they were gone after that.” Lizzie explained, her smile was uncharacteristically small and affectionate. ”I think it's a good match though. Hope is... less chaotic and manipulative then Penelope was. I'll likely be less tempted to murder her.” 

“Josie deserves the best and I... haven't been a good friend to her lately. I've been too wrapped up in my bullshit. That's got to change.” MG thought out loud. “She does too much for the rest of us.” 

“You're right and it's not like we don't all know how terrible I've been. That has been needing to change too. Maybe some of Hope’s strength and confidence will rub off on Josie. I may have stolen all of it over the years.” MG could hear the shame over her actions in Lizzie's voice. He was proud of her. 

“We will all do better and we'll call one another out if we start falling into bad habits. Deal?” MJ pulled his arm from the back of her chair and offered his hand for Lizzie to shake. She accepted and grinned brightly at him. 

“Deal.” 

\-----/////-----

Hope's head felt as though someone had attempted to bash it with a brick. Her eyelids felt like they weighed ten pounds each and the bed she was in didn't feel like her own, but it was very comfortable. The blankets and pillows all smelled like Josie which set her at ease. Hope had spent such a long time afraid for Josie. It was nice to think of her without the negative connotations. 

Hope was considering going back to sleep when she noticed a hand securely holding her own. An unfamiliar weight was bearing down on her abdomen. Slowly, Hope forced her eyes open. She'd been right about recognizing Josie’s scent and was glad neither of them was still covered in filth. It did raise the question of who cleaned her up, but that was a query for another time. Hope was focused on finding her strength and figuring out if Josie was okay. 

Hope never felt so weak in her life. Her magic had steadily been building as she'd slept, but the well of power fell dangerously low during the battle. She had never pushed herself that far before. It had been risky and stupid. Hope could only imagine what Alaric would say with when he lectured her. 

She peeled her eyes open and saw Josie asleep, head cradled in the circle of her arms, one hand holding onto Hope; using the other girl as a pillow. A soft smile, peaceful, and content on her face, though the angle of her neck seemed extremely uncomfortable. Hope felt much better seeing the witch safe and sound. She winced at the feeling of the soreness in her muscles when she moved. However, she seemed to have disturbed the sleeping Josie as she stretched, before waking up.

“H-hey, Jo.” Hope said hoarsely. Being fully awake made her aches and pains rise to the surface. Her throat was as raw as though someone had taken sandpaper to it. “Water?” 

“Hope!” Josie jumped across the bed to tackle her back into the pillows as everyone else in the room jumped to their feet. Hope hadn't even noticed they were there. “Are you okay, how do you feel?” 

Alaric had spent a couple of hours at Hope’s bedside today and raced to bring her water. He swept some of her hair out of her face with a fatherly kind of affection. It made Josie and her sister smile softly as opposed to the raging jealousy that used to possess them. It was a vast improvement. 

“It kind of feels like I've been hit by a Mack truck, but beyond that, I just really, really need to pee. Can someone help me?” Hope asked with a pained and sheepish expression. She started pushing up into a seated position, sore and stiff. Werewolf and vampire constitution had never allowed quite this much of an ache in her muscles.

“We've got you.” Josie said automatically, meeting the eyes of her twin sister. Lizzie nodded and stood, making her way to Hope’s other side. Hope stared up into Josie's face, wearing a completely unreadable expression, except for MG who had seen it on her multiple times before. 

He called it the ‘I adore Josie Saltzman’ face. Hope was subjected to many more hugs and questions when she had finished her business. Her legs back beneath her, she felt prepared to face anything now that Josie was at her side again. She hadn't realized how much she relied on Josie... She just hoped it wasn't too much for her friend. 

Hope caught Josie as everyone was leaving to give her some breathing room. “Hey, can we talk for a little bit? Alone, if you don't mind?” Hope asked, her eyes more vulnerable and unsure than Josie had ever seen. 

She was in a soft cardigan about three sizes too large on her and one of the Salvatore School official pajama sets. Hope caught Josie’s hand and sat down onto her bed weakly. Not even half of her former power had returned. It would still be a while until it all came back, and only if Hope refrained from using her abilities. Josie wasn’t sure how likely that would be.

“When... when I realized you were missing, I went a little nuts. Has anyone told you about that?” Hope asked, almost 100% sure someone had. No secrets were kept in the Salvatore School for long. “Yeah, of course they have.”

“It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were scared and angry. That always brings out your werewolf and vampire sides.” Josie turned bashful, staring down at her feet and hanging her head slightly.

“Somehow, you have become a part of me. I don't know when and I don't know-how. After my mom and dad, I swore never to let anyone in again. Losing people so many times, one right after the other, I began to think I'd lost my ability to lo... to care.” Hope started the speech she had mentally prepared. 

Josie looked up then and met Hope’s crystal blue-green eyes. There was an incredible depth of emotion there. She knew what it meant, but wanted to let Hope say her piece, even though she was struggling. Josie reached over and squeezed her hand to comfort her.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize how I felt until you were gone. How I felt about you. Mostly, I feel stupid now, because I have loved you for so long and not allowed myself to admit; done everything I could to avoid it, until I had no choice.” Hope finally managed to finish, squeezing Josie’s hand.

Her emotions were filling her up to the point that Hope felt she was buzzing with energy. She was terrified of Josie’s reaction to her confession. Josie only turned to better look Hope in the eyes. It took all her willpower to keep herself from crying. There was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn’t speak.

Josie always expected, almost wanted Hope to make the first move. All of those thoughts flew from her mind at the look in Hope’s eyes. She scraped her fingers through Hope’s long hair. Her hand lingered on the side of Hope’s face before pulling her in closer, slowly, allowing her to nod saying this was definitely what she wanted. Josie was given an enthusiastic affirmative nod.

Hope leaned in and continued holding the hand in her own. The other rested on Josie’s waist. They pulled one another even closer until there was no space between them. Josie wouldn’t be satisfied until she felt all of Hope to know she was in one piece, healthy and recovering. Through their connection, she could feel the restoration of her power.

“Josette Saltzman! You have been out of classes for the past ten days. I let it slide yesterday and the day before, but it’s time to get back to your regular life, kiddo.” Alaric knocked on the bedroom door and called inside.

Hope and Josie jumped apart quickly, Hope subtly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She wasn’t sure she was supposed to be able to blush like she was given her vampiric nature. Josie’s cheeks were impossibly more pink than her own.

“I’m on my way, Dad! Just getting dressed now that Hope’s back in bed. I’ll be out soon. Go on.” Josie lied, still in her pajamas, covering Hope’s mouth as she started laughing at the poor lie. She couldn’t help but giggle quietly at seeing Hope happy for once. Before going to get changed, she moved her hand and kissed Hope again. It was quick but thorough; barely giving Hope room to respond or to process the way her heart stopped (again) and began to race in response.

She did her best to be respectful and gentle-womanly of Josie’s modesty as the other girl very blatantly changed in the same room. Hope had seen both Saltzman twins in various states of undress, but it was different now that things with Josie had… changed. Suddenly they were both much more bashful. Hope snuck a couple of peeks if she were being honest. It was nothing she hadn’t seen before, but everything was different now and Hope felt the empty place in her chest fill, then grow tight.

“Let me copy your notes when you get back?” Hope asked with an almost sheepish and very soft expression. Josie had never that look before, but it made her chest feel all warm and tight inside like when she and Lizzie snuck some of their father’s liquor. Those moments of quiet, fun, sisterly companionship were few and far between now with the ruckus on campus so often. Josie missed them… and realized that Lizzie was the only person she wanted to tell about everything that had happened throughout the day.

“Of course you can. I’ll be back as soon as possible, though I’m sure Dad’s next mission will be to send you to your room again.” Josie chuckled. “Especially once he figures out that we are an ‘us’.”

“So… we _are_ an ‘us’?” Hope asked a small smile worked its way across her face. Josie just wanted to lock the doors and kiss Hope for the rest of the day.

“I want to be… if that’s what you want too.” Josie said softly, a small quirk of a smile on her face as she finished gathering her books, put them in her bag, and sat down beside of Hope again.

“It is. That is exactly what I want.” Hope leaned in to kiss Josie again, dreading being left alone in the twins’ room. After her experiences with The Necromancer in his mine… well, _hell_ was the best way to describe it, and Malivore, Hope’s worst fear was being alone. She almost found it funny, given her former self-imposed loneliness. Hope played with one of the long locks of black hair before leaning in to kiss Josie one last time before she headed off to classes.

With Josie gone, Hope pulled her journal and pen from beneath her pillow. She set an extra pillow on top of her lap, opened the notebook to the next open entry page and began to write. The events of the past few days began to pour out of her, filling out page after page. When Hope reached the portion where she told Josie how she felt, she felt her chest squeeze tight again. By the time Hope finished, caught up to the present, a full hour had gone by.

She stood up and stowed the journal away for later. For the first time since Hope had been cleaned up by Emma, she dressed in real clothes. Hope laced up her shoes and already felt a bit winded. Still, she desperately wanted to get out and walk around for a while. Hope shoved herself up to her feet, pulled Josie’s walking stick from behind the door with their jackets, and leaned heavily on it as she made her way into the school’s common area.

“Hope!? What are you doing up and around out here? You should be in bed.” MG ran up to her with Lizzie hot on his heels.

MG slid an arm beneath Hope’s shoulders and helped her to sit on one of the nearby couches.

“I just...I couldn’t stand to be alone in that room any longer. I’m not used to being pent up, unable to get around freely.” Hope rolled her shoulders, a thin sheen of sweat across her forehead from the effort.

“You are crazy. If you had just asked one of us… anyone of us, we would have helped.” Lizzie said with a scowl. “You have friends now. That’s what we’re here for.”

MG and Hope could both see Lizzie gearing up for one of her lectures. He put a hand on the blonde’s leg to put her at ease and shook his head ‘no’ when it seemed as though Lizzie were going to keep on.

“Lizzie is being very… Lizzie, about this, but she has a point. We would have helped. You are our friend. If you need something, we can make it happen.” MG added his two cents in a much more calm and contained manner. “It’s the Super Squad, and we are the founding members.”

“You’re right… you’re right. I should have asked one of you, but you’ve got classes and I wanted to prove that I could do this on my own.” Hope replied stubbornly. She knew that they were right, but she was tired of being babied.

“Alright, Ms.Independence. You are going to have to let at least one of us help you back to your room though. Don’t even try to argue.” Lizzie put her foot down. Hope looked to MG for back-up, but he seemed to agree with her.

“Okay, okay, fine.” Hope finally gave in and sat back against the pillows. “Have you gotten the chance to talk to Josie, yet?”

“Only a bit but… it was enough.” Lizzie smirked over at Hope, puckering her lips at the other girl. “I was going to get more details out of her over lunch… she should be out of Offensive Two, soon.”

“Can I wait with you until then? I can trade tips with you until she’s done. The way these new courses are shaking out I’ll still be able to _teach_ Offensive Magic Three and Four once we get to them.” Hope sighed heavily. “Taking the classes is good practice for me, but it’s more boring than anything.”

“You’ve been using offensive since you were pretty much just a kid, right. I bet you and Josie could start your own Dumbledore’s Army training club for after school. This is like… the one course where they teach us things we need to know.” Lizzie said thoughtfully, her voice amused and a little excited.

“I really can’t imagine any large number of students from the Salvatore School sitting and listening to me. It doesn’t seem like I’m winning any popularity contests yet. Doubtful I ever will.” Hope chuckled darkly, but her smile was genuine as she leaned against Lizzie’s shoulder.

“I _am_ glad that you are feeling better, Hope. I was worried about how low your magic stores had gotten. You should never have let me siphon that much from you. There was next to nothing left for you. The way it felt… it’s like you are like you’re _made_ of your magic.” Lizzie continued to speak quietly, tilting her head to lean against Hope’s.

Hope had fallen asleep within the forty-five seconds of silence Lizzie had allowed to pass. This was how Josie found them when she came back from class, Lizzie reading her notes and staying very still while Hope napped. Josie was pretty certain that this was the most adorable sight she had ever witnessed. Her two favorite girls and her best friend all curled up comfortably on the couch together. They had never seemed so soft before. MG with his comic books, eyes bright and excited… Lizzie studying and seeming annoyed by the information. Hope’s mouth hung half-open, her expression completely at peace.

-

Josie Saltzman came to sit next to them and settled in between MG and the sleeping Hope. Lizzie rolled Hope over carefully and across to Josie's lap. Hope smiled softly in her sleep as soon as he began to play with her hair. She sighed happily and nuzzled further into Josie’s stomach. Lizzie and MG traded a look over their heads. 

“So, you had promised me more details about the recent developments here.” Lizzie traded a different, more pointed look with her twin, gesturing to Hope who was still asleep in Josie's lap. 

“Maybe in a more private setting, Liz?” Josie asked, gesturing to the looks she and hope were already drawing, and MG, sitting directly beside them definitely within earshot. Josie seemed horrified at the prospect of saying all of these things out loud around a bunch of others. 

“Okay, fine. We’ll go over all of it once we get back to our room. Are you going to spend all of your time in her room now?” Lizzie asked she had seemed happy before and now that the news was settling in she seemed to be having some realizations.

“No, we are still going to be sharing a room, Lizzie. Remember that talk we had about the two of us getting our own lives? This is a part of that.” Josie said with a serious expression on her face. Lizzie didn’t like that at all, but she liked how happy Josie was with Hope and how happy she knew Hope would continue making her sister.

“MG, would you please help us bring Hope up to our room? I’m worn out from having floated her up there the first few times.” Josie said and Lizzie grinned her agreement. “We’ve been taking turns and it’s kind of a gigantic pain in the ass. I kind of wish being a witch came with the muscle mass of a vampire.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I can do it. I have the vampire and the werewolf muscles… they’re just tired and very sore right now.” Hope sat up and leaned against Josie for support, and just to be close to her. The brunette was impressed that Hope could wake up and immediately start sassing.

“But you don’t have to, Hope. MG is ready and willing to help you. We only just had this discussion, don’t you remember?” Lizzie asked, her piercing eyes pinning Hope back against the couch again. Hope felt as though she were being threatened into allowing people to help her more often.

“If it starts to look like I’m struggling, MG can help me. I want to at least try. I’m not going to get any stronger if I just lay around in bed all day. Maybe I deserve a little independence, huh?” Hope asked, slightly annoyed but pleased by how Josie was still playing with hair and how the feeling sent continuous feelings down her spine.

“Don’t be getting any ideas, young lady. Not until you’re back at one hundred percent.” Josie whispered so only Hope would be able to hear her.

“I will agree to that so long as Josie agrees to give Lizzie _ and_ me the details of what happened this morning.” MG said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

“I’m still right here and I can still hear you. One of you could ask me, you know.” Hope added, leaning back into Josie’s touch when the other girl dragged her fingernails down Hope’s back again.

Josie felt Hope shudder beneath her touch. She stood and gave Hope both of her hands to pull the tribrid up to her feet. “As soon as you feel at all tired, or even slightly woozy you need to let me know, okay?” Josie said sweetly, but Hope could see in her eyes that she was being serious.

Hope used Josie to pull herself up to her feet. She used the movement as an excuse to hug Josie, pushing up onto her toes to wrap her arms around Josie’s neck to squeeze happily. “I didn’t do much of anything today, but I was glad to see you.” Hope realized she hated the idea of waking up to a world that didn’t have Josie in it. She had, of course, felt that fact on some level before, but the idea of ever seeing Josie disappear on her again was terrifying.

Hope wondered at what her new worst fear would be since she had just finished enduring the original.

They had only made it about halfway up the staircase before Hope began to falter. Josie slid her arm beneath Hope’s shoulders to support her until MG caught up to them. “Are you okay, honey?” Josie asked quietly, noting the way Hope’s eyes had turned colors and seemed slightly pained.

“I am, A-okay and I will make it upstairs on my own.” Hope said sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than anyone else. She had always been able to convince herself of anything she needed to if she only tried hard enough.

“MG, come and get her. She’s decided to be a pain in the ass about this.” Josie called down the staircase.

-

“Well, Jo, you knew she would be. I'm surprised she made it this long.” Lizzie chuckled aloud darkly. 

Before Hope could say a word edgewise, MG had scooped one arm beneath Hope’s arms and another beneath her legs. She was in the air before she could let out a yip. “Don't worry, I'm very gentle. Just ask Lizzie here.” MG said as he grinned down at Hope. 

“I threw up three times, but I think that was because of the speed. He has very gentle hands. Soft like babies or girls.” Lizzie leaned down and murmured even though she knew he could hear her if he wanted to. “Just let this happen, Hope.” 

Hope rolled her eyes and sent an amused glare up at Josie. “This is on you. This is your fault. You are very lucky that you're cute as hell, hilarious, and I adore you.” She pouted and it only drew Josie's attention to Hope’s lips again. Hope had to notice Josie’s staring and her lips pulled up into a smirk as Josie watched. 

“You two do need to just go and get a room. Oh, wait... You can't because Hope doesn't listen to people who care about her and is constantly over-extending herself.” MG said in a dry and mostly unamused tone. 

Josie noticed but didn't mention that they were moving at twice the speed they had been now that Hope wasn't attempting to move under her power. She reached over and kissed the back of Hope’s hand, her smile brighter than it had been in a long while. ”We do have a room. Once we get there we'll be kicking Lizzie out of it... _Really_ quickly.” Josie shot a mischievous smile at her sister that bordered on meanness. 

Hope sat up instinctively in MG's arms and he almost fell. “Sorry, sorry... Jo, that wasn't fair!” She protested. Josie shrugged and jogged ahead of them to the room she shared with her sister and now with Hope. 

“You think she's not being fair to you…’ Lizzie chuckled darkly, glaring at her sister, then Hope and then back up at Josie again. 

“I was not complaining.” Hope setting a deadpan MG set her back on her feet outside of the twin's door. Her legs were wobbly, but they carried her the whole way to sit awkwardly between Josie... And her father. “Okay, I might have to start now though.” 

“Girls, and MG, I just wanted to talk for a minute.” Alaric began. “I would like to start by saying that I am very put out with all of you and I'm waiting until I'm much calmer to bring up the topic of your direct disobedience. However, I have to start with something much more awkward first. Now that news of the budding relationship known as hashtag Hosie has all of the way back to me, I'm afraid that I can't allow Hope to room in here anymore. It just wouldn't be appropriate.” He said, not looking sorry at all. Josie thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face. 

“You know, the school doesn't know that you know about us. Maybe we could have just one last night now that hopes awake? Dad, you used to go on and on about how you wanted us to get along better.” Josie complained, raising her eyebrows and a challenge at her father. After everything she had been through in the past week, she knew there was no way he would refuse her. 

“Okay, but tomorrow Hope will be in Hope’s room and you two will both be in here... Understood?” He said with a heavy side. “Lizzie, you'll make sure there's no hanky-panky, right?” 

“Of course I will.” Lizzie lied smoothly, leaning back against MG as though he were a part of the door-jamb. Josie knew exactly where her twin would be spending the night.

“Okay, but I expect all of you to help me move Hope back to her room tomorrow after classes, okay? And Hope, if you're feeling up to tending your classes tomorrow, I'm sure everyone would be glad to have you back.” Alaric said the last of his peace before letting himself out. “Thank you for your help, MG, but I'm sure the girls can handle themselves from here.” 

“Yes sir, I'm right behind you, sir.” He fell over himself to do as he was told. 

“You were right for once, Hope. Sometimes it is a good thing when they're cute.” Lizzie chuckled, grinning after the vampire.

“It is. I'm glad that we've both learned to notice and appreciate what good things we have in front of us.” Hope turned from speaking Lizzie to staring into Josie’s eyes. 

“Right... Like I haven't noticed you appreciating my sister’s ‘good things’ before. Go ahead and have at it. I'll go and find some... Other ways to amuse myself.” Lizzie snarked with an eye roll and took her leave from the room, a bag packed with the essentials and a change of clothes slung over her shoulder. 

“It's nice to see the two of you getting along. If my kidnapping did anything… it brought us all closer.” Josie said with her brightest and most optimistic smile. She went over to the dresser and began changing into her official Salvatore school-issued pajamas. 

“I don't think I will ever be able to understand how you do that.” Hope said to the ceiling, staring up at it instead of watching Josie change. 

“How I do what, Hope?” Josie asked sitting down beside her again. 

“How you always manage to see the bright side of things. All I have been able to think about since I woke up was how close we came to losing you. It would have broken me, and I came within a hair of losing myself and getting you back.” Hope explained herself, her voice tight. 

“Hey now. I'm here and you're here. We are both safe and I think... Happy.” Josie laid down beside Hope, turning onto her side so they were facing one another. “See, look at me. I'm right here with you.” Josie reached down, picked up Hope’s hand and held it against her cheek. 

Josie pulled Hope in and kissed her softly, waiting for Hope to melt the way she had discovered she would every time. Hope pulled the dark-haired girl in closer so Josie was half on top of her. Hope swept the dark curls all over one of her shoulders, sliding one hand up her pajama top. Her skin was incredibly soft as Hope drew circles on her back with blunt fingernails. 

“Did you forget that you're supposed to be taking it easy?” Josie asked, propping yourself up onto her elbow to better look into Hope’s eyes. 

“I’m laying down in bed right now. I haven’t been this relaxed in ages. How can I possibly be taking it any more easy than I already am?” Hope asked, subtly working on the buttons of the pajama top as she spoke, her voice a full half-octave lower than usual. 

“I can think of a way.” Josie said as she finally gave in, Hope’s hands beneath her shirt driving her to absolute distraction. She captured Hope’s lips again and shrugged out of her shirt quickly. Hope’s eyes went wide as though Josie had just thrown her into shock. 

Josie laid her hand flat on Hope’s chest, pushing her back down into the bed. “Yeah, you are the definition of taking it easy.” Josie chuckled, feeling the rapid rise and fall beneath her palm. Hope found herself blushing brightly.

“Screw taking it easy.” Hope replied, pulling Josie back down, playing with Josie’s hair. Her grin ten was one that Josie had never seen before and hoped to see many, many more times.

\-----/////-----

“No, don't make me, please?” Josie asked as Hope pulled the comforter and sheet off of her. She curled into a ball, pulling her knees up to her chest. 

“It’s time for class, Josette. We gotta get up.” Hope said from the foot of the bed.

“Don't call me that. I don't want to.” Josie whined and Hope wished that she didn't find it as adorable as she did. 

“Well, I'm about to put my shirt back on, so if you don't want to miss…” Josie set straight up in the bed immediately. “ Aw, there she is. I had a feeling that would work.” 

“God, after around 10 years of knowing you, you are still the absolute most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. It is truly unfair to all of... kind. I was going to say Mankind and then I realized that didn't apply to us.” Josie scooted up to the edge of the bed, holding the sheet up to cover herself, dark hair falling across her shoulders, sleep-tossed and wild. 

“Yeah, my view is fantastic as well. It's a shame we have to move me back to my room after classes. We probably could have squeezed one another... I mean we could have squeezed a few more days out of your dad if we tried hard enough.” Hope allowed Josie to pull her closer, her arms warm and soft and sleepy around her. Oddly enough, Josie wasn't feeling sleepy at all anymore, with Hope waking her up. 

Josie reached up and used one finger slipped beneath Hope’s bra strap to pull her down closer. “We don't have time, Josie. We've got a class in ten minutes and it's my first day back. As much as we both know I would rather stay right here for... Well, the rest of my long, long, life would be nice. I don't want to antagonize your father any more than I already generally do.” Even her lips barely managed to keep her smirk smothered. 

Josie pouted and Hope had to gnaw on her bottom lip to keep herself from doing something she was pretty certain she wouldn't regret at all. Hope cursed herself silently as Josie stood up after her to get dressed as well. The dark-haired girl walk past her towards the closet and Hope whined a little from the back of her throat. 

“I mean... I did offer.” Josie said over her shoulder. She shrugged and Hope whined again. “ Go ahead and get an eyeful, you've got... Four classes and all of lunch break, plus moving time before you get to see any of this again.” 

Josie pulled her skirt up her long legs, and Hope suddenly forgot how to button a shirt properly. “You... In general as an entire human being... Are just un_fair_.” Hope stood behind Josie and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. Hope propped her chin up on Josie’s shoulder and kissed her cheek. 

“I exist only to be adorable, to frustrate you, and occasionally to set things on fire.” Josie Shrugged and smiled brightly. “ I only rarely go full pyromaniac, I swear.” Josie decided not to scare her new girlfriend off too soon. 

Hope knew from personal experience that she shouldn't ever believe those batting eyelashes or the innocent smile. She hadn't lost half of her bedroom for no reason as a child. Penelope hadn't lost her favorite jacket for no reason. A mummy hadn't temporarily lost corporeal form for no reason. Hope found it to be a strange but kind of adorable tendency. 

“If you're feeling ‘the itch’ again, you've gotten me already, so please set your sights on someone else.” Hope requested, nipping at the point of Josie's jaw. 

“Of course, not... I'll get back around to you again, eventually.” Josie shrugged and extricated herself from Hope’s arms, her voice only half-teasing. “Well, if you aren't going to remove these clothes we've just put on, we have to get to class.” 

Josie hooked her arm through Hope’s before they headed out to the class. Pedro stopped them on their way. “What's going on right here?” He asked. 

“Josie Saltzman has a crush on me, can you believe it?” Hope asked him, jutting her thumb out towards her girlfriend. “ Isn't that embarrassing?!” 

“Hope... We're dating.” Josie said blindly, rolling her eyes and refusing to give her the satisfaction of laughing at her joke. 

If she didn't find herself so pleased by Hope making a cheerful attempt at humor, Josie would have groaned out loud at the cheesiness. 

“I know... And I'm really glad about it.” Hope smiled and kissed Josie quickly before they started walking to class again, not giving Pedro a chance to respond.


End file.
